In the prior art, engineering faced continuing challenges to achieve design goals when seeking a “flow-through” (i.e., the appearance of uninterrupted connection) between the instrument panel and the floor console. The mass assembly of vehicles necessarily have build variations that complicate this flow-through goal. Attempts to achieve a smooth flow-through between instrument panel and floor console may result in uneven gaps between adjacent fixed portions of the instrument panel and the console. The prior art lacks an improvement which would eliminate overhangs or shingling at these locations so that high quality fits of world class modern look can be achieved. Another need in the prior art is for a reduction in the number of floor console parts in a flow-through instrument panel. Past attempts to achieve such results have been to reduce the build variations of the metal body, but this results in higher costs. Another attempt is to split the console base into several parts so that each of the split parts can match any floor variation with the split seam in a location hidden between the seats where the seats flank the console.